Dis moi Ace
by The Disturbed AngeL
Summary: Les pensées de Luffy deux ans après la disparition de son frère - pas de yaoi -


_Alors bonjour !_

_Les personnages de One piece ne sont pas à moi, je m'autorise juste une petite fic comme ça, ce sera sans doute la seule et l'unique là-dessus d'ailleurs !_

_C'est une fic non yaoi (et oui ça m'arrive) J'ai juste eu envie de faire un petite histoire sur le ressenti de Luffy sur la mort de Ace, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose là-dessus alors que bon, moi perso, ça m'a choqué de voir Ace mourir, j'ai eu trop mal au cœur (génial, tu te mets enfin à lire du one piece et c'est pour voir ça…. Ça m'a dégouté) ^^_

_Alors voilà, je vous laisse lire, si vous aimez tant mieux, sinon…tant pis ^^_

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Dis-moi Ace…_

_De là où tu es…_

_Est-ce que tu peux me voir ?_

Parfois, j'ai du mal à croire que ça fait déjà plus de deux ans que tu nous as quitté, que tu m'as quitté…pour moi le souvenir est encore vif, comme une plaie béante dans mon cœur que je n'arrive pas à refermer…

Tu as dit ne pas avoir trouvé de réponse à ta question et je vais y répondre ! Bien sûr que tu méritais de naître, si tu n'avais pas existé, je ne serais sans doute pas devenu celui que je suis aujourd'hui, je te dois tellement Ace, tu m'as donné le plus beau des cadeaux, tu m'as fait découvrir ce qu'est une famille…

Pourtant je continue de vivre ma vie, d'essayer d'atteindre mon but, de réaliser mon rêve mais parfois j'ai envie d'abandonner, de baisser les bras parce que, sans toi, c'est difficile de continuer…

Tu le savais hein ? Que tu étais aussi un peu mon but à atteindre, tu as toujours été le plus fort entre nous deux et je t'avais toujours admiré pour ça, comme un modèle, je voulais te surpasser mais ça n'avait jamais été ma raison de vivre, je voulais juste que tu sois fier de moi, du pirate que je suis devenu…

Je voulais que tu me considères comme ton égal, que tu cesses de te faire du souci pour moi tout le temps, que tu vois que je n'étais pas seul…

C'est vrai j'avoue, j'ai souvent été tête en l'air, je ne me suis vraiment jamais soucié des ennuis que je pouvais attirer à mon équipage, j'ai toujours laissé couler parce que pour moi, il y avait toujours une solution, l'ennemi n'était pas invincible…

C'est ce que je croyais….

Jusqu'à Kuma….

J'ai cru que mon monde s'était effondré, je les avais tous vu disparaître sous mes yeux les uns après les autres et je n'avais rien pu faire mais malgré tout, je savais aussi que j'allais les retrouver et cet espoir m'avait permis de rester en vie.

Mon seul souhait, revoir Zoro, Nami, robin, brook, sanji, chopper, Usopp et francky, le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Pas d'importance hein ?

Oh si…il y avait bien une chose importante pour moi, c'était toi…mon frère, certes nous n'étions pas liés par le sang mais notre lien était bien plus fort que ça !

C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde quand j'ai appris ta capture, je me foutais du danger, je me foutais de savoir que je pouvais y laisser ma peau, plutôt la mienne que la tienne ! Et même si tu m'as hurlé dessus, tu savais que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi…

Et puis, pour moi, c'était impensable que tu puisses mourir Ace, impossible, tu me l'avais promis…

Les promesses sont toujours tellement dures à tenir….

Tu sais Ace, nos premières retrouvailles, tu n'imagines pas le bonheur de te revoir, ce que j'ai ressenti, je n'oublierai jamais ce petit bout de voyage que tu as fait avec nous, d'ailleurs aucun d'autre nous ne l'a jamais oublié, tu les as tellement marqué avec ta politesse et ta gentillesse.

Tout le contraire de moi, je le savais bien mais j'étais heureux Ace, j'étais avec ma seule famille…

Quand tu m'as donné ton papier, ça m'a tellement fait plaisir, tu n'imagines pas à quel point et je regrette aujourd'hui de pas avoir su te le montrer sur le moment, tu envisageais déjà nos retrouvailles, tu regardais vers le futur…

_Dis-moi Ace…_

_Est-ce que tu l'as vu ?_

Cette fois, où je suis venu me recueillir sur ta tombe et celle de barbe blanche, là aussi, il m'a fallu du temps pour venir, pour accepter ta disparition.

J'ai remercié Barbe blanche de t'avoir accueilli dans ses rangs, de t'avoir donné ce que tu n'avais jamais eu, l'amour d'un père…peut-être que ce n'était que des paroles en l'air mais je sais, au fond, que tu étais heureux de pouvoir appeler quelqu'un « père » toi… le fils du roi des pirates…

J'ai regardé ton chapeau danser au gré du vent, ce chapeau que tu ne quittais jamais comme je ne quitte jamais le mien et j'ai senti cette boule se former dans ma gorge, j'ai senti les larmes monter mais je les ai retenue…je ne voulais pas que tu me vois si faible…

Je n'ai toujours pas su pardonner à Grand père, il aurait pu éviter tout ça, il aurait pu t'aider, je savais que son devoir passait avant tout le reste et pourtant, tu faisais partie de la famille Ace…je sais qu'il en a souffert aussi de te voir mourir, je sais qu'il a toujours du chagrin mais je lui en veux, il m'a pris tout ce qui était cher à mes yeux, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas compris que j'aurai été capable de tout pour toi, pour te sauver ? (1)

_Dis-moi…à ma place tu ferais quoi ?_

Quand mon équipage et moi nous sommes retrouvés, une joie immense a envahi tout mon être parce que je retrouvais ma seconde famille, j'avais ressenti un vide durant ces deux années de séparation mais les revoir comme ça m'a bouleversé même si je n'ai rien montré…

Je les aime autant que je t'ai aimé toi…que je t'aime toujours…

Je savais qu'ils étaient au courant pour toi mais aucun n'a mentionné ton nom pendant plusieurs jours, attendant surement que j'en parle de moi-même mais je ne pouvais, je n'y arrivais pas…j'ai continué de sourire, de faire l'imbécile comme je savais si bien le faire.

Mais quelque chose a quand même changé en moi, je ne suis plus aussi franc que je pouvais l'être auparavant, je mesure plus le danger quand il se présente devant moi, hors de question de revivre ça une deuxième fois, je ne le permettrai pas, ça fait trop mal.

_Tu me manques, tous les jours, tu me manques…_

Un soir pourtant, Nami a brisé le silence, nous nous étions arrêtés sur une petite île pour y passer la nuit et faire du ravitaillement, nous étions tous assis autour d'un feu et elle m'a posé la question, la fameuse question…

« Luffy, dis-nous, que s'est-il passé avec Ace ? On s'inquiète pour toi »

Sur le moment, je n'ai pas su quoi répondre, trop surpris et surtout je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait pour moi et au moment où j'avais voulu ouvrir la bouche, Namy avait continué…

« Tu pleures Luffy…certaines nuit, tu hurles le nom de ton frère et tu pleures, il suffit que l'un de nous vienne poser une main sur ton épaule pour que tu te calmes… »

Je pensais pourtant que mes cauchemars avaient cessé et voilà qu'il me revenait en plein visage, et tu faisais toujours parti de ces derniers…je ne pouvais garder le silence éternellement mais j'avais eu peur, peur de raconter, de devoir dire ce que j'avais vu là-bas, ce que j'avais ressenti, de retomber dedans et foutre en l'air tous ces longs mois où j'ai combattu mon chagrin…

Mais je leur devais bien ça, je me devais de leur raconter, je ne pouvais pas garder ça enfoui en moi éternellement, ils avaient déjà fait beaucoup d'effort pour ne jamais m'en parler ou prononcer ton nom, il fallait j'exorcise mes démons.

Alors je leur avais tout dis, d'Impel down à Marineford, à cette guerre qui n'avait eu que pour unique but de te sauver de cette exécution absurde ! Juste de te sauver ! J'ai senti la rage m'envahir à cette partie du récit mais la main de Nami sur mon épaule m'avait calmé mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'entendre mes cris dans ma tête, de m'entendre hurler ton nom quand je t'ai vu tomber devant moi…

Tous m'ont écouté sans dire un mot, certains ont versé quelques larmes comme Chopper ou Usopp, j'ai senti les muscles de Nami se tendre alors qu'elle me serrait la main dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant, le regard tendre de Robin , Sanji fumant sa clope le dos tourné à nous et Zoro qui baissait constamment les yeux, j'étais incapable de dire à quoi ils pensaient tous…étaient-ils triste ? Avaient-ils du chagrin pour la perte d'Ace ? Avaient-ils de la peine pour moi ? Je n'arrivais pas à savoir, je recommençais à avoir mal au cœur alors sans rien dire, je m'étais levé et m'étais éloigné du groupe.

J'avais entendu Nami essayer de me retenir mais la voix de Zoro l'avait coupé, lui disant de me laisser tranquille pour le moment…je le remerciais pour ça…

Le silence m'avait fait du bien, je m'étais assis sur le rebord d'une falaise et contemplait la mer devant moi, cette mer nous faisant rêver étant enfant.

_Tu te souviens Ace ? De cet endroit où on s'asseyait aussi?_

J'ai peur Ace…j'ai peur parce que plus le temps passe, plus ton souvenir s'estompe dans ma tête, je n'ai rien de toi, rien à quoi me raccrocher…mais n'est-ce pas un mal pour un bien ? Me raccrocher à un objet ne m'empêcherait-il pas d'avancer ? Et pourtant j'aurai aimé avoir un souvenir de toi, et tout ce que j'ai, c'est ce sentiment d'avoir toujours ton sang sur mes mains, je n'arrive pas à chasser cette sensation, quand je regarde mes mains, je ne vois que ton sang et la douleur revient au triple galop…

Parfois c'est ta voix que j'oublie, je me dis « tiens qu'est-ce que Ace aurait dit ? » et à ce moment-là je me rends compte que je ne me souviens plus et je ne veux pas oublier, je veux pouvoir me souvenir de toi, du son de ta voix, de ton rire, des traits de ton visage mais tout s'efface…et je ne peux rien y faire….et cette pensée de t'oublier complètement me terrifie si tu savais à quel point…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté assis au même endroit mais Zoro est venu me sortir de mes pensées en s'asseyant à côté de moi, il est resté silencieux attendant sans doute que je prenne la parole, j'en avais envie, j'avais envie de me confier à quelqu'un mais je ne voulais pas paraître faible… un capitaine se doit d'être fort !

« Tu as le droit de pleurer Luffy… »

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Zoro me dise une chose pareille mais son visage sérieux montrait qu'il se faisait réellement du souci pour moi, il avait toujours eu cette facilité à me comprendre, je lui avais souri, disant que j'avais bien assez pleuré ces deux dernières années mais il s'était tourné vers moi et comme si je n'avais rien dit, avait continué à me parler, droit dans les yeux.

« Ace…était quelqu'un de bien…quelqu'un de respectable et de puissant…je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place et te dire que je comprends…je sais à quel point tu aimais ton frère et que sa perte a du t'anéantir…tu n'aurais jamais dû être seul Luffy, si seulement j'étais allé avec toi à Marineford ! Alors peut-être que… »

« Non Zoro ne le dis pas… »

Non je ne voulais pas l'entendre dire _« peut-être que Ace serait encore en vie »_ parce que cette phrase, je l'ai dite un million de fois dans ma tête en imaginant ce qu'il se serait passé si les choses avaient été différentes !

Je me suis imaginé si Ace n'avait pas répondu à la provocation de l'amiral Akainu, si j'avais réussi à le sortir de la prison dès le départ et surtout si je n'avais pas voulu ramasser ce papier de malheur ! Cette saloperie de papier qui avait détourné mon attention quelques secondes et qui avait fait que Ace s'était interposé pour me sauver la vie…

_Je t'en veux tellement pour ça Ace ! Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, c'était ta vie que je voulais sauver, la mienne je m'en foutais ! _

« Ne le dis pas….. »

Et j'ai craqué, devant Zoro, j'ai craqué, j'ai ramené mes genoux contre moi et j'ai pleuré, pleuré comme je n'avais pas pleuré depuis des mois, pleuré comme je n'ai pas su le faire devant ta tombe, j'ai pleuré limite à en hurler de douleur et Zoro n'a pas bougé, il s'est contenté de regarder de l'autre côté, sans un mot, je pense même l'avoir entendu lui aussi pleurer entre mes sanglots…

Comme quoi, personne ne reste insensible éternellement….

Je sais que j'ai fini par m'endormir puisque lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans ma cabine, dans mon lit, Zoro avait sans doute dû me ramener hier soir et je savais que je devais le remercier pour ça et pour m'avoir tenu compagnie la veille.

J'ai rêvé de toi Ace, loin des cauchemars habituels, tu étais là et me souriait comme avant, tu m'as dit d'arrêter de pleurer pour quelqu'un comme toi et les larmes aux yeux je t'ai traité de Baka, que c'était plus fort que moi…je me souviens être tombé au sol et j'ai senti ta main sur mon chapeau, quand j'ai relevé les yeux, tu me souriais et pas de cet habituel sourire moqueur, mais un sourire comme tu ne m'en avais jamais fait et tu t'es excusé…tu t'es excusé de m'avoir abandonné, de n'avoir pas respecté ta promesse…

Puis tu as commencé à disparaître, toujours avec ton sourire aux lèvres, je suis resté à te regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus rien de toi et je me suis réveillé…

Je me suis assis sur mon lit et me suis demandé si je ne venais pas d'halluciner, si je n'avais pas imaginé ce rêve ?

À force d'avoir enfoui tout ça en moi, j'en avais oublié à quel point j'étais encore malheureux mais les voir hier tous, si concernés par ce que je pouvais ressentir, je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller éternellement et il fallait que je reprenne du poil de la bête ! Pour eux et aussi pour toi Ace…Parce que si tu me voyais en ce moment, je sais que tu aurai envie de me secouer un peu et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je m'autorise un vrai rire en imaginant la scène.

Finalement je n'oublie pas tout, certaines choses resteront gravées dans ma mémoire à jamais ! Tu continueras de vivre en moi, à travers moi !

Lorsque je sors sur le pont, c'est animé d'une nouvelle énergie et je commence la journée en sautant sur la première personne qui passe, Sanji, qui hurle parce que je viens de faire tomber sa marmite par terre, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et me sauve en courant, poursuivi par un Zoro qui vient de se prendre la dite marmite sur le pied ! Je peux sentir sur moi les visages heureux de me voir comme ça du reste de mon équipage et ça me fait chaud au cœur, je ne dois pas oublier ceux qui compte sur moi et ne pas vivre que pour ceux qui ont disparu !

Et tandis que je cours pour échapper aux trois sabres de mon ami, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder vers le ciel, un sourire se dessine sur mon visage tandis que je remets correctement mon chapeau sur ma tête. Je repense à mon rêve et à la dernière question que je t'ai posé, et je sais maintenant qu'à la réponse que tu m'as donné, tu m'as donné la force de continuer !

_« Dis-moi…Ace »_

_« Est-ce que tu es fier de moi… ? »_

_« J'ai toujours été fier de toi p'tit frère et je le serais toujours, grandis Luffy et deviens le plus grand des pirates ! »_

Merci…

Ace…

**OWARI**

C'était juste une petite histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours, après avoir vu, revu et re re revu les épisodes de la mort de Ace….(d'un triste)

1 : Faut bien rajouter quelques petits trucs même s'ils ne sont pas vrai, j'me suis un peu arrêtée à la fin de la grande guerre :-/

À bientôt ou à jamais ! aller savoir ^^


End file.
